


My Time Traveller And Arsonist Boyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, First Person, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Karl is a time traveller, Karlnapity, M/M, MCYT AU, Multi, Poly Relationship, Sexual innuendos, Shipping, Time Travel, Wholesome, all the tags got deleted im so mad, dream smp au, dream smp ship, dream team, mcyt - Freeform, mlm, nothing sexually explicit, polyamorous, sapnap commits arson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quackity is just trying to vibe when suddenly the air in front of him is torn open and now there's a strange man in his room. Oh also the guy who tried to burn down his work is hiding in his room.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 246





	1. Help There's a Time Traveller In My Room And An Arsonist On My Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm writing this purely for fun lol. The writing style will probably change a lot and idk how long I'll continue it for. I started this on impulse.  
> This was really fun to write lmao

This was not how I was expecting my day to go, but here we are. It started normal, right? I woke up and stared at myself in the mirror for 30 minutes before realizing I had burnt my toast again and the smoke alarm was screaming at me to stop being a dumbass and get out. I shut the alarm off and begrudgingly ate my burnt toast. You think I'd know how to make toast by now. I'm 20 years old and I've been living by myself for nearly a year, but I'm getting off track.

So where was I? Oh, right, this was not how I was expecting my day to go. I had just returned home from work, ready to pass out after a long day of serving shithead kids pizza, when I noticed the lights wouldn't turn on. That wasn't the strangest part though, that came when the air in front of me turned into a giant, green, swirling portal. And then guess what happened, a dude fell out of it.

And I now I'm here. One hand on the light switch and the other on the door knob.

"What," I stammer, "the actual fuck." I've torn off the beanie I almost always wear and I'm running my hands through my hair. I pace around. What am I supposed to do here? A fucking guy just appeared out of a goddamn vortex!

Suddenly the man groans and shifts. I jump back and yelp, he's alive?!?! The man rolls around and clutches his head. He groans more. I stand in my doorway, holding onto the door as my only source of safety. What do I do? Do I call the police? Do I say something?

"Urghhhh, my head," the man moans. I peek around the door and watch him slowly sit up. The first thing I notice is how brightly coloured his clothes are. He has what I think is some sort of weird trench coat on. The main body is purple, the left sleeve is blue and the right orange, to top it all off the entire coat has bright yellow trim. The coat is open, and underneath I can see a black turtle neck with a blocky green spiral covering the entire front of the shirt.

The man rubbed his head, his fingers avoiding the goggles he had perched on his hair (were the lenses different colours?). He reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out what looked like a busted pocket watch. The mans eyes widened and he threw the watch onto the ground, "oh honk!" he shouted.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Oh honk? What did that mean. This guy was weird. I rolled my eyes, understatement of the century. 

The man stood up and gazed around the room. I pulled the door shut more to hide myself. No way was I letting that freak see-

"I know you're there."

Shit.

"Ummm," I hummed, "know who's where?"

I heard the mans footprints approach the door and fell backwards when he pulled the door open. I fell back onto his chest and glanced up at the man. He stared down at me with what seemed to be him trying to hide amusement under annoyance.

I scrambled away and laughed nervously, "oh, haha I guess it was me... Overrr... Heereee," I drew out the words awkwardly. I wrung my hands together and looked the man in the eyes, but quickly turned away when I felt my stomach flip. What was that about?

"So, uh," I frowned. Wait, "hey this is my house," I glared at the guy, "what are you doing here? What was that... Portal thing? What are you wearing? What, what-"

The mans eyes widened and he looked terrified, "oh, oh no. This isn't," he ran to the window and pulled it open. His head was outside for less than a second before he stumbled inside and fell.

"No no no no no, this- this wasn't supposed to happen. I shouldn't-," he scrambled across the floor and picked up the pocket watch he had dropped. He flipped it open and shook it, "no, no this can't be happening."

He snapped his head towards me and quickly stood up. I staggered back as he grabbed my shoulders, "tell me what year it is."

"Uh- 20-2021," I stammered.

The man slowly lifted his hands to his head and ran them through his hair, pulling off his goggles in the process, "ohhhh no," he stared at me with fear in his eyes, "I'm trapped."

I blinked rapidly, "what?" I gasped. The man paced back and forth, muttering to himself, "dude, dude what are you talking about? Hey. Hey are you listening to me?"

The man tossed his pocket watch at me and kept pacing. I stared at him for a bit before slowly opening the cover. I gasped when I saw the clock face. There were more hands than what should be possible. Some moved at speeds impossible to see, while others didn't seem to move at all. I saw hundreds of different numbers flash by. My eyes traced a crack that lead through the largest hand. The hand was snapped in two and pitch black.

"The year hand," I jumped, suddenly the man was standing over me. He traced a finger along the crack, "it's broken."

I shook my head, "wait wait wait, what? The year hand? I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man sighed and pointed to the watch face, "this watch has hands for every measure of time. Every single one. It allows me to travel anywhere I want in time, but only if every hand is working. If even one is broken, the watch is useless."

He took back the watch and stared at it. His eyes widened and he turned his head away. He quickly shoved the watch into his pocket and I saw him wipe his face with his sleeve.

"H-hey," I slowly approached him and placed a hand on his back. He looked up at me and I felt my stomach twist again when we met eyes. I coughed and glanced away, "listen, I don't really know what you're talking about, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Just tell me where you're from and we can-"

"No!" he shouted, and pushed me away, "aren't you listening? I'm stuck! Without my watch I can't jump back to my time, and no one in this year can fix it! I just have to... make a new life... here..."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before speaking, "wait, so you're a time traveller?"

The man stared at me with a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me' for a while, "yes!"

I breathed out heavily and held my head in my hands. Time travel was real, and I was talking to someone from the future (past?) right now. My racing thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

I slowly picked it up and placed it by my ear, "hel-"

"Alex!" it was my boss, Jen, "you need to get down here right now!" 

"What wh-"

"The restaurant is on fire!"

*

I leaped out of my car and started running to the building but stopped. "Wait here," I told the man in my car. "Do not get out of the car under any circumstances." I didn't leave until the man had nodded firmly.

I raced towards the rising smoke pillar and gasped when I finally saw the fire. The entire building was lit by dancing red flames. The air smelled like burnt pizza and wood. I coughed and ran over to where I saw Jen.

"What happened?" I yelled.

Jen shrugged and bit her finger nails, "we don't know! All we know is it was definitely started intentionally. But we don't know by who or why."

I stared up at the building in shock. I hated working there, I only did it for Jen since she was my oldest friend (also I needed a job). But I knew how much it meant to her. She had put everything into it.

I stayed by Jen the entire time the fire was being put out. After hours of waiting it was finally out. The sun had gone down and the restaurant was nothing but a burnt and smoldering frame. I stayed with Jen for a bit longer before her sister came to drive her home. I quietly walked back to the car and ignored the mans questions until he got the hint and stayed silent.

I unlocked my door and went straight to the kitchen. I leaned on the table and rested my head in my hands. Great. Not only was I jobless now, but Jen was miserable. Her pride and joy was gone, and we wouldn't be able to afford rebuilding it. I let out a shaky sigh and straightened. I wiped my forehead with the back of my sleeve and turned to enter the living room.

I stopped in the doorway when I saw a man spread out on my couch. Not the time traveller, a different guy. 

"What the-" I stammered.

The man grinned like a shark at me, "hey, Alex. I'm Sapnap. The guy who burnt down your girlfriend's little restaurant."


	2. What The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap needs to be stopped also Big Q gets advice from children bcuz he doesn't have normal friends lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually very fun for me to write lol. I'm obviously not taking it seriously, but it's nice and I hope y'all are enjoying it :)

I stood, shocked. My mouth opened and closed. I felt stupid and looked stupid, but what was I supposed to do? There was a fucking arsonist in my house!

The guys, Sapnaps, smile widened, "aw! You're so cute when you're scared."

I was taken aback by his words, "wh- wha- huh-" I stammered, I could feel my face growing warm. Obviously out of anger. Right?

Sapnap stretched out further on the couch and sighed deeply, "alright, well I'll just be crashin' here for a bit. I need a place to hide from the cops, and you're the least suspicious person aside from Ms. Burnt Restaurant herself."

I tried speaking again, but only managed a confused, "huh???" 

"So... I'm assuming you don't know who he is?"

I jerked my head to the left and my eyes widened when I saw the time travelling man, "you're still here?" I managed to croak out.

The man stared at me with a look that said 'yes, you dumb fuck.' He rolled his eyes and plopped into the chair behind him, "it's not like I have anywhere to go."

I felt a smile come to my face at his pouty expression. He's cute. My eyes widened and I shook my head. No no no. He's annoying, and so is that Sapnap guy.

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned with annoyance, "obviously neither of you are leaving, and I'm too tired to properly deal with you now. Just- sleep in here and don't make a mess," he glared at Sapnap who batted his eyes innocently.

I grumbled a string of curses under my breath and stalked over to my room, "shut up."

Sapnap waved at me, "night night!"

The time traveller waved as well, but much more shy, "g'night, uh... I just realized I don't know your name."

I stopped and sighed, of course, "I'm Alex."

The man smiled and waved again, "I'm Karl. Goodnight, Alex!"

I felt my stomach flutter at his words and quickly muttered something like goodnight. I stumbled into my room and flopped onto my bed, "what the fuuuuck," I groaned. 

*

"Look who decided to finally show."

I sighed. Why had I thought this was a good idea?

"Alright, big man, you got the goods?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tommy you're fifteen, stop acting like a fucking drug dealer."

"I'm not acting like anything! I rule these streets!" the blonde boy argued.

I spread my arms open to gesture to our surroundings, "Tommy we're in the middle of a public park! Tubbo, please tell him he's being ridiculous." 

The smaller boy looked up from the dirt he was doodling in with a stick, "what?" He glanced at his friend, eyes wide with confusion, "you're being ridiculous." He turned back to his doodles.

Tommy scoffed, "that doesn't count! He doesn't know what he's agreeing to! You went to law school, isn't that illegal or some shit?"

I buried my face in my hands for a bit and let out a muffled scream. After a few second I lifted my head and smiled at Tommy, "listen, if you aren't going to help I'll find someone who can."

Tommy's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, "no way! I'm the coolest kid in school because of you."

I scrunched my face in confusion, "what- actually I don't care," I glanced around and leaned in close to the two boys, "I have a... problem..."

"Stop being all mysterious and shit, what do you want?" Tommy snapped.

I glared at the boy, "fine. Yesterday a time traveller appeared in my apartment and now he's trapped here. Also the guy who burned down the restaurant I work at is hiding from the cops in my living room."

Tubbo glanced up from his drawings and blinked in surprise. Tommy stared at Alex for a while, like he was deciding if this was some sort of prank. Eventually Tubbo ruffled his brown hair and set down his stick, "well, why don't you just call the police?"

"I," I sat back and blinked in surprise, "I actually forgot I could do that."

I glared at Tommy when his signature barking laugh filled my ears, "you forgot," he doubled over laughing. 

Tubbo gently smacked his friend but was obviously holding back laughter himself. I glared at the two boys, "why do I even bother talking to you guys..." I muttered, "alright, I'm outta here," I stood up from the bench I sat on and started walking away.

"Wait! Get back here!" Tommy cried. I turned around with a very unamused expression, "alright, Big Q, hear me out," Tommy started, but I cut him off.

"Are you seriously still using that nickname?" I grumbled.

Tommy grinned, "of course. Now, listen to me. All you gotta do is threaten 'em. Let 'em know you ain't taking their shit. And if they don't leave," he chuckled, "well, that's when things start to get fun."

I sighed, "I'm not going to threaten the fucking arsonist in my house, I don't have a death wish," I groaned. 

Tommy hummed into his fingers, "good point, well how about."

"You could just call the police," Tubbo mentioned again.

I scrunched my face, shocked at my own stupidity for not having realized that, "oh right, I'm gonna head home and do that," I pointed at the two kids, "and you two should also go home."

Tubbo stared at the ground and Tommy grunted, "I don't know why you won't just come live with me. My dad would be fine with adopting you, and Tech and Will like you."

Tubbo rubbed his upper arms, "I just- I dunno. You guys are great, but not family. I want my own parents, y'know? I dunno. Maybe I'm being greedy. Beggers can't be choosers."

Tommy huffed, "fine, but if you don't find anyone before you turn eighteen I'm forcing you to let my dad adopt you."

Tubbo smiled, "alright, deal."

I smiled sadly at the boys. They had always been close. I glanced at the sky and waved goodbye to Tommy and Tubbo, "see you guys later!"

Tubbo waved and Tommy flipped me off. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Of course.

*

I unlocked my apartment door and stepped inside to a surprisingly clean house. I had been expecting things to be broken and garbage everywhere, but it almost looked cleaner than before.

I stepped into the kitchen and found Karl sitting at the table. His watch sat off to the side, and he was reading a magazine. 

"Where's whatsisface? Snapmap?" I asked.

Karl glanced up, "oh, Sapnap? He's in your room."

"He's what." I asked through gritted teeth.

Before Karl could answer I was storming towards my room. I slammed open the door and saw Sapnap sitting on my bed. With my clothes strewn across the room. Ah. So that's where the mess was.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded.

Sapnap glanced up at me from his phone and grinned. I cursed my face for growing warm. Why did that always happen around him.

"Welcome home, Quackity!" he beamed.

I stopped, "what did you call me?"

"Big Q. That's what that picture says," he pointed to a picture of me, Tommy and Tubbo from a few years ago. It was Tubbo's eleventh birthday. Tommy was ten and I was thirteen, almost fourteen. Tommy had written his nicknames for us on the photo. Over Tubbo it said 'Tubbo' (his real name was Toby), over himself he wrote 'TommyInnit' (he used to go by Tom, but hated it so he tried to change it to Tommy. He had never really explained the innit part), and mine was 'Quackity' (after the strange obsession with ducks I used to have). Somehow all of these nicknames had stuck, even years later.

"Y-you don't get to call me that," I grumbled.

Sapnap tilted his head a bit and smiled playfully, "would you prefer, Alex~" he said my name in a way that made me cough. My face flushed and my stomach flipped.

I shook my head and glared at him, "on second thought, Quackity will work," I turned to leave, glancing at the arsonist one more time before exiting the room.

What just happened? Why did I stop breathing because he said my name weirdly? I leaned against the wall and held my head in my hands. I could think of a reason why, but I wasn't going to admit it. It couldn't be that.

Could it?


End file.
